school_girls_simulatorfandomcom-20200213-history
Hiroko Aziki
Hiroko Aziki is a character in School Girls Simulator, and a student of class 3-6. Hiroko is the leader of the Basketball Club. Appearance Hiroko has long, blond twintails tyed with large orange hairbands and beneath her short bangs she has a cloth hairband. Her eyes are green, and her uniform is customizable like all other students. Her bag is randomized. In the default uniform (Summer), Hiroko wears white thigh-high socks. She has an armband, since she is a club leader. Personality Hiroko's personality is unknown, as personalities are yet to be implemented in-game. Routine Hiroko spawns near the Front Gate or near the back gate. If she is hungry, she may stop by the burger shop, the school shop, or the cafe. She goes to the shoe lockers, and proceeds inside to stand in front of the shoe lockers. She then goes to Classroom 3-6 to place her school bag on her desk before following a randomized free range trip around the school. At 8:00 (AM) she goes to class. At 8:30 AM she then goes back to traveling the school or staying in one place to recover power. At 9:00AM she goes back to class or goes to the locker room (if the subject requires clothes-changing) and goes to the room where the subject is held. If an All School Meetings is held, she will go to the gym and stands in front of Misaka Ogawa. At 9:30-10:00AM she does the above procedure. At 10:00AM she goes back to class or goes to the room if a subject is held. Very rarely, if the Physical Measurement is held, she will go to the locker room to change to the gym uniform and goes to the Infirmary, or she goes back to class. At 10:30AM she does the above proecedure. At 11:00AM she goes back to class or goes to the room if a subject is held. At 11:30AM she goes to the Shop or the Cafes and get something to eat. If she is not hungry, her speech bubble will read "I'm not hungry." and will go to the free range trip once again. At 13:00PM she will go back to class or go to the room where a subject is held. At 13:30-14:00PM she will follow a free range trip around the school. At 14:00PM she returns to class or where the subject is held. At 14:30PM a deckbrush appears on her hands in which she uses to clean up the class. After some time it disappears. Under mysterious circumstances, the clock returns to 14:30. She then goes to her locker to change to the gym uniform and goes to the gym. At 18:00PM, she goes back to her locker and changes back to uniform. She grabs her back, goes back to the shoe lockers, and goes either to the bus stop, to the shrine, or to the mountains. If she is hungry, she may grab something to eat. At 19:00PM she may follow a free range trip around the city or she will go back to her spawning place, changes to her pajamas, and disappears until the next day. Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Female Category:Class 3-6 Category:Basketball Club Category:Club Leaders